I'll Stand By You
by Yumi Merri
Summary: Gimli and Legolas decided to properly court after the Ring Wars but trouble seems to be budding in their relationship. What happens when jealously clouds the eye of the lovers or the misery of losing a friend? The unlikely pair have to also battle with the idea that they might not make it to the end of this struggle. With they chose to stand together or will one of them turn away..
1. Chapter 1: A Spark

As news came from the White Wizard, the trio began a quartet once more. It was time to venture over to the lands of Rohan. Each rider had their own horse except for Gimli who gladly rode behind Legolas. He held on to the elf 's wait tight and couldn't wait to get off this foul creature. Horses were much too high for his liking. Only up side to this bothersome activity was that he had the chance to hold on to the elf whom he was liked.

"Any tighter and you are sure to send the spirit out of me" Legolas teased his companion and gently looked over his shoulder to see the dwarf .

"Don't look back at me you crazy elf! Your galloping demon with be steered off course!" The dwarf grumbled and looked away from his fair elf. He let out a sigh. "I can't help it. We decided on riding these beasts."

"Come now Gimli, you surely would be without breath if we continued on foot, besides we had been traveling on foot for days and these horses will get us there faster." The elf gently stroked the mane of the horse and whispered in his elivish tongue. "Horses are wondrous creatures, so strong yet delicate."

"Oh, so they be a distant cousin of your kin?" The dwarf snickered. He was looking up at the elf and chuckled at his own joke.

A wicked smile flashed on his lips and he decided to tease his friend. The horses were into a bolt. Quickly riding faster than the others.

Aragon blinked as he watched the elf prince bring his horse into a sprint. "Woah Legolas, be kind to the horse… and your friend" He shook his head as he knew that his elf friend teased his dwarf rider.

Gimli's eyes were shut tight as he felt his whole world was spinning, "Confounded elves in their wickedness! Their beasts rivaling the wind storms" He muttered.

Then Legolas slowed his horse and returned to a slowly gallop along side the others. He was petting the horse and looked back at the dwarf, "Oh calm thy self, you know you adore me. I was only playing with you"

Gimli was opening his eyes and reached over to his elf's golden hair, "Aye, but you must know my kin don't go riding on such beasts." He chuckled, "We ride the boars, rams or mine carts." He was running his hand gently through the elvish hair and relaxed a bit. He thought about giving Legolas a ride on a mine cart, than he'd see who'd be laughing. True they were lovers but no one said they would stop messing with each other. It was their game and how they had learned to respect each other.

The elf closed his eyes and sighed slowly as he felt the larger hands of the dwarf play with his hair. He smirked remembering their time in the Fangorn forest. He blushed a bit thinking about the dwarf's confession and their intimate night together. Something great was forged between the unlikely lovers. Now they were to begin to court each other however they both intended to after the war. Right now they were back to their mission of the fellowship. They had given their oath and pledged to protect Middle Earth.

When they arrived at Rohan, it was just as Gandolf the White explained. There was a dark cloud about the lands. Even the people in the village looked untrusting and fearful. There was an eerie quietness about the location. No one seemed to have a good mood. Not a single smile lay on anyone's lips. Something dark was brewing in the castle, poison was corrupting the once strong king. They went off their horses and began their trek up the stone stairs to the castle. In faith, the party trusted the wizard who was able to release the king from Sourom's hold.

Later that day was filled with all sorts of discussions. What was Rohan to do now that destruction was coming their way? The beautiful princess of the lands, Eowyn graced the party with her presence. She was thankful to the group that was able to free the hold that was on her uncle. In appeared she had taken a liking to the mysterious rider, Aragorn. Still it looked like other eyes were upon the fair maiden.

Legolas sat beside his friends and noticed that Gimli kept on looking over at the beautiful blonde maiden. It made his stomach turn in knots. He bit his lower lip and tried to let it bother him. Although it was too late, his mind was weaving away at the possibilities, the blurred lines of what was true and false merged. After all, their relationship was an uncommon one to have an elf pair with a dwarf. Also, it had been so long since Gimli laid eyes on a woman. What if his heart faltered now with the vision of a woman was before him? He remembered his time with the dwarf and tried to convince himself nothing was going on. But all his mind was seeing was jealousy. How was the elf prince supposed to compete with a woman? He excused himself and was walking down the halls silently. Jealousy could be seen as weakness and he couldn't let such an emotion blind him.

Aragorn was walking through the hall and spotted Legolas. He saw the way the elf furrowed his brow. Gently, he placed a hand on his elf friend's shoulder, "Legolas, what ails you? Surely staying in one place can't be too terrible until we know what's Théoden plans." His grey eyes looked into the blue ice ones of the elf's. He wanted to know what the elf was thinking; sometimes his friend could be so distant besides being from a different elven race than the ones he knew at Rivendell.

"Its petty troubles that woe me. We are in a great war, one that may destroy Middle Earth as we know it but" He looked over at his friend and sighed, "How do you do it, Aragorn? You're in a relationship… how do you not let things like jealous consume you or fears of losing that person?" He needed answers, this was his first time he was in a relationship that wasn't one sided.

"Is that all, friend?" He gave him a comforting smile, "Its normal to feel jealously or worry, if you didn't have those fears than it wouldn't be love." He thought about his Arwen and how much he missed her. "Love is a great and terrible thing. Sometimes it feels a burden but it will grant you strength." He held on to the necklace that Arwen gave him, "You fight for your loved ones and they'll give you the strength to over come it all." He let his hand fall off the elf, "If you feel that something is wrong, talk to your partner don't let it consume you. We need you thinking clear, you're my friend and alley" He took his hand off his treasured Arwen's necklace, "I hope my words bring comfort to your troubled heart."

"Thank you, lor- Aragorn, " He smiled, "It gives me great" The elf prince went back to the hall with his friend. He noticed Gimli was looking over at the two of them in confusion.

"What were you up to? Gossiping?" The dwarf spoke as he wondered about them. He would be lying if he didn't say he felt a bit of jealousy when Legolas was alone with Aragorn. He had felt like something could have happened between the two in earlier years. Although he would be tarred and feathered before he gave that delight of the elf knowing he could be jealous for him.

"Oh yes plenty, around to last twelve nights," Legolas grinned as he walked over to the dwarf then whispered to the dwarf "Perhaps you'll help braid my hair tonight…"

That was enough to make the dwarf cough up some of the beverage he was drinking with a tad of blush on his cheeks. His elf knew exactly what to say for comebacks that it left him looking a bit lost for his own words. "And next you'll have me singing to the stars" He muttered to himself.

They listened carefully as he heard what the King Theoden decided to do with the knowledge of the orcs and wild men were coming into the lands. It appeared that the people of Rohan would be retreating to Helm's Deep; a decision that might cost them.

Legolas was watching as everyone was exiting the great hall. He was remembering what Aragon told him. He was the last one along with Gimli leaving the hall. "Gimli," He uttered out of his mouth with almost to a quick halt. His heart was racing as he tried to clear his mind. Yet it spilled out so fast, "Do you favor Eowyn?" He didn't realize the poison laced into his words, "What are your feelings of her?"

Gimli looked over at the elf with hurt eyes that quickly narrowed, "What are you saying? Do you honestly think I would be so fast to turn from you?!" He moved closer to him and crossed his arms, "Legolas… I poured my heart out to your in that wretched forest! Maybe it is you who should think where your words lay because you hit your mark elf!" He touched his heart then left angrily down the hall. How dare Legolas think that he would leave him for a beautiful woman he just met! What hurt was the most was that Legolas was not trusting his loyalty or him for that matter. He was so offended by it that he didn't realize the coldness in his own words. He had contributed his own wounds to the elf.

Legolas felt such pain as he listened to his lover's words more like growls. More pain then he ever felt on the battlefield. How could he have been so ignorant to ask Gilmi those words? He should have thought about the words he had chosen. Now Gimli was upset with him. He needed to control his emotion, they were be traveling in a bit. Alas, his heart felt weighted more than he could bear. He thought about how cold he must have sounded, his words had bite just like his fathers.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

{Hello Ladies and Lords, this is Yumi Merri wanting to say a little hello. Thank you for reading my stories. Although I wanted to mention that some of this story also goes back to my first Gimli and Legolas fanfic called "Between a Rock and Tree." I actually am planning on a bunch of stories about them that will mention events from previous stories I written.  
Happy Reading Travelers and enjoy!}

Gimli was leaning against the cold grey stone staircase of the palace and was smoking away at his pipe. Even the little warmth from his lit pipe wasn't enough for his cold hands. He needed time to clear his head and think. Had he been so fair to his elf? His stubborn nature gave way to temper so easily. How could he condemn his lover to being cruel when he had his own demon of jealous?

After all, it was the one emotion that motivated him to admit his fondness of Legolas when he was fretting over Aragorn being a rival in love. He cracked a bit of a smile remembering just yesterday how it felt knowing that the taunting elf prince loved him back. He thought of happier moments that felt like days away. Now he had his first large quarrel that seemed to drive them away from each other. There was no chance that he was going to let it affect the way they worked. Both of them needed clear thoughts to perform their best in this raging war. He finished his smoke and went to find his elf. He wasted no time to find him.

Slowly, he walked through the armory where he spotted the elf tightening the string on his bow and counting arrows. He made his steps a bit loud for the sensitive elven ears and cleared his throat, "Elf, I want a word with ye, come with me." He didn't let their eyes meet and began to walk as he heard the steps of the slender elf behind him. Every sound felt louder as he found a nice empty room for some quick privacy.

Legolas was looking over at his dwarf while they were alone in the room. It was dead silent yet he felt as though there was whispers and shouting all around. He kept hearing remarks about dwarves his father made loudly buzzing in his pointed ear. Of course he didn't believe his father's words, Gimli proved to him how noble, kind and brave dwarves truly were. "Gimli, what is it that you have to say because I have words for you as well." He stood that in his usual militant stance; it was a force of habit. His heart was in a knot as he looked over at Gimli, he needed to hear what he had to say. This time, he was staying with the hope and trust that he did have for his mate. Now was the time to have courage outside of a battlefield.

"Its true that we are both new at this, but that doesn't give me the right to spit out those words at you." He sighed as he was admitting his own faults, "I have a bit of a temper and I shouldn't have talk to you that way." His eyes of chestnut met the brilliant sea of the elf's eyes. "I'm not perfect nor will I try to be. We have many differences…" He moved closer and gently took the elf's hand "But I am willing to go through any obstacle to make this work." He squeezed his hand a little, " I shouldn't have growled at you for feeling jealous… I get that way too."

Legolas placed his other hand on Gilmi's and shook his head, "No, Gimli, you have nothing to apologize for. It is I who would ask for your forgiveness. I should have never doubted your heart." He held his hands and let out a sigh of relief. "The truth is that I'm nervous you're the first person to return my affection so its more about I'm doubting myself which I will try to do less about." He smiled "I trust you Gimli and I know my heart is with you" He thought about Gimli mentioned about jealousy. "But I am curious… who would you be jealous about?"

Gimli smiled as he heard what really was going on with his partner and felt much better now that the air was cleared between them. He was a bit red as he heard his elf wanted to know who h through was a rival for the elf's heart. He looked both ways as he embarrassingly admitted, "It would be… Aragorn."

Legolas listened to him and almost laughed "Aragorn? Really? For one I think of him as a brother above anything" He smiled sweetly, "Besides, he's not my type, I like my men more tough and gruff " Then he moved closer to Gimli and then pulled the dwarf into a kiss. As he kissed him, all his fears flushed out of him. He could feel his lover kissing back with the same passion. He pulled away from him and looked into the dark dreamy chocolate eyes of his Gimli.

"Legolas…" Gimli smirked as they were walking down the halls, "That a good luck kiss for me getting to ride my own horse" He looked over at his elf as they headed to the stables. It was nice to feel is lips on his; it felt like forever since their last one. Now that they were lovers, he would fight even harder for victories. When this was all said and done, he thought about properly courting him. His elf prince was someone that he wanted to take the extra time for.

"Oh confident are you now? A lone dwarf on a stead, now that is a picture I would like to paint" Legolas teased as they two were to fetch their weapons and parted off to the stables. The elf was admiring the stables, which were well kept and neat. The horse riders of Rohan lived up to their reputation, he had't seen a stable this orderly since he left home in Mirkwood.

He walked through the stables and spotted a very amusing sight. Poor Gimli was trying to get up on to the horse; the elf watched his little struggle. Yet he was careful not to let Gimli know he was there. He knew his lover had a great sense of pride and height was a sensitive topic. Quietly he watched and noticed Gimli reached for something. He clasped his hand around his mouth to prevent laughter as he was watched Gimli took a few crates. The dwarf made a staircase with the crates to get on to the horse. Oh this might be something to tease him later.

Not long after they were off to follow the people of Rohan to Helm's Deep. Everything was going according to plan, until they were halfway through the journey. Then the moment of peace was gone as women shrieked as wolves and orcs ambushed them. Lady Eowyn bravely led the elderly, women and children to the safety of Helm's Deep.

Quickly Legolas drew forth his bow and was shooting the vermin with his trusted arrows. He was beginning to start his contest with his dwarf about who can slay the most enemies. He looked over at Gimli who was trying to get off the horse, "Already have two!" He teased and began to go after more of the monsters and even stole a kill that Gimli had his eye on.

Gimli growled and twitched his nose as Legolas took the one he was waiting for. He was quickly to get another one for his own victory. His toughest challenge wasn't killing the wolves but it appeared they ended up falling on him. One fell on him which caused him to fall flat on his back. Te beasts were quite large and heavy. Still the dwarf wasn't too concerned, it was dead and he had strength on his side. Just as he was trying to get out from under one of the slain wolves; another one was before him. Luckily Aragorn was able to kill it. Unfortunately for Gimli, it was a lot more weight to push off. It was a good thing he was rather strong. It took plenty of strength to move one large wolf but now he was trying to get out from under two of those foul beasts!

Finally the fight was won by the Rohan men and the three hunters, Legolas was looking for their leader, Aragorn. He hadn't seen him after the fight was cleared. His clear blue elf eyes searched and he saw no trace of their friend. He regrouped with Gimli as they approached a dying orc that told the fate of their dear friend. The elf saw something that made him believe, the orc had Arwen's necklace. He knew that his friend would never part with it.

Swiftly, the elf headed over to the cliff to look for him. His heart sank as he saw how far the drop was. He held on to the necklace tight as he was mourning the lost of his friend. He couldn't believe they had lost their friend so quick. Aragorn couldn't be gone; this must be some sort of trick. He stayed alone by the cliff and was silent. It wasn't until the king approached that he was heading back with the others.

Gimli decided to ride with Legolas for the rest of the way to Helm's Deep. They both were quiet for their journey. None of them wanted to break the mournful silence. They both were in such shock; they had been together for this grand quest and it took another life. No words could ever heal the pain of losing their friend. Aragorn was a brave warrior and a true friend. His lost was a heavy one that weighed on the two companions. Memories of moments shared with Aragorn flickered in their minds as they were approaching Helm's Deep. Legolas was regretting not having the time to search for Aragorn's body to give him a proper send off. He still couldn't believe his friend was no longer with them. He would make certain that his death was not in vain. Still no words were utterly and the only sound that was heard was time ticking ahead.


	3. Chapter 3: When the World Crumbles

The massive fortress stood before the warriors that were coming back from the fields. Legolas hopped off his horse then helped Gimli down. His lips were pursed shut and his brow was furrowed. He was blaming himself for not looking out for his friend; if he caught sight of the situation he could have helped Aragorn. Then his eyes caught sight of Eowyn who was walking over to them; his heart was heavy when she spoke of Aragorn.

Gimli took the lead to tell the lady of Rohan what happened to their dear friend. He knew it was too painful for Legolas to vocalize. He knew that Legolas and Aragorn knew each other for a long time. When he finished talking to Eowyn, he motioned for Legolas to follow him. They were walking into one of the rooms in the fortress and his eyes focused on the elf. "I know it's hard to believe but we can't stand here and mope… what would Aragorn say about this."

Finally the elf broke his silence and looked back the dwarf, "I dare not know." He let out a sigh, "He was always so careful, I wouldn't think his end would be so swift, so cold" He looked over at Arwen's necklace. The Evenstar, that he was keeping in his pocket. "Puts in perspective that this journey will claim our lives."

Gimli looked up at him and crossed his arms, "Aye, we knew what we were pledging our lives for, it's the price to keep peace in Middle Earth." He let out a heavy sigh. "But our cause is just, we are fighting for the little good left in this world threaten by shadows. I rather be out here fighting than in the mines humming a tune and turning a shoulder to those in need."

Legolas nodded, "Of course, I agreed with you, I wouldn't let this War claim more of the innocence that it already has taken. I'm glad that I came here and I'm happy to have known you" He smiled at him sweetly, "By knowing you I was able to cast away any nonsense my father say about dwarves." He looked are him, "They are charming, brave people and even admirable."

"Aye and not every elf is a prissy, snooty, spoiled tree hugger either" Gimlii chuckled, "I can't believe I'm courting an elf, if my father seen me now" He was thinking about it, "Come to think of it, your father did imprison my father and my kin."

Legolas nodded, "And my father's prejudice of dwarves runs deeper than a river… let's cross that battle when it comes in the near future." He rather not think about his father's shouting and silver tongue. "Right now I'm here with you." He moved closer to him, "I'll cast my fears of what lies ahead for now and concentrate on this present." Holding on to his Gimli was more comfort then he realized. It was helping with his wounded heart. He felt a few tears finally escape his crystal blue eyes. He could no longer shield his feelings about their great loss.

Gimli held him then moved away. He grabbed a stool and stood upon it. He wanted to be higher up to really hold him in his arms. His strong arms wrapped around Legolas, "Let it out lad." He whispered and stroked his golden hair. His own eyes watered as his tears fell on to his elf's shoulder.

"Oh, such good we'll be to these people, a elf and a dwarf two sobbing messes" Legolas chuckled lightly as he was thinking about the situation. He knew he had to be brief with his mourning because the orcs could be coming back again. "Still losing Aragorn makes me think about if I lost you… I don't think my heart could take it. I may be immortal but that would kill me" He looked into Gimli's eyes then kissed his lips. With this dwarf, he had found both friendship and love. He didn't want to picture losing another to this horrid war.

"You won't lose me." Gimli kissed him back to reassure him, "I'm too stubborn to let a singing elf outlast me in a battle! Besides, I have to beat your last score and mind you I won't go easy on you now that your mine. I expect you to try and catch up but don't pout if you lose."

"Oh such brave words from a dwarf, I should have known better to expose my heart to you" He smiled gently at him and relaxed, "Thank you Gimli, your words do more good than you know." He ran his hand playfully through Gimli's red braided hair.

"Well I can't have both of us sobbing like wounded animals when there's a war at the door." He smirked , "To think in the end, I'm looking forward to being beside a elf who can't grow a beard to save his life." Then he ran a hand over his own beard to tease him.

"And I'm stuck with a dwarf who can't shot an arrow for his dying day" The elf gazed over at him and thought of the war at hand, "Whatever the situation it be from wars of wrath, growling forests, ugly orcs, long runs, snow covered mountains, dark caves or bickering parents, I will stand beside you."

"That's the elf, I know to beat in a competition, now let's go back down and see what Rohan's army is up to, maybe grab something to eat. All this fighting and sap talk made me famished." Gimli hopped of the stool and they were going back to see what to do next.

The next days brought forth a miracle. A rider was coming into Helm's Deep on a horse. It was so shocking for the people to see the ghostly face once more. It was Aragorn! Gimli muscled his way over to his long lost friend and gave him such a bear hug. The dwarf was so happy to know that his friend hadn't made his journey's end.

Legolas stopped Aragorn before he could speak with the king. He had something to give back to him. He pulled out the Evenstar necklace from his pocket and placed it into his hand. Eowyn caught the sight of the necklace exchange and believed that Aragorn and Legolas were mates. She blushed and headed off to see what she could do.

The elf was heading into the hall once he caught sight of Gimli. He flashed him a pleasant smile as they walked together. Secretly the pair held hands as they were walking in to hear what Aragorn was going to discuss with the king. Whatever situation bared its ugly head, they were ready to face it standing together.


End file.
